Pure Black new version
by Hakkuro
Summary: Tsunayoshi he has four siblings that no one thought to ever exist, not even the Spartan Tutor or his own father knew. So how are they related in the first place, what happened in Tsuna's past that only a handful of people knew? Read and figure it out OuO


A little girl was peeking through a small opening from the inside of a French design closet that was once elegant now tainted in a deep crimson color. Her insides twist after witnessing her parents murdered without hesitation. She sat there as quietly as she can as the little girl no older than five years peer through the closet doors watching everyone in sight getting slaughtered by a teenage boy. He had annihilated those who hindered him and in a split second he had already turned the exquisite mansion upside down and into a slaughter house, the girl behind the closet watched in horror as the young teenager stood beside the bloody corpses with a lunatic smile smeared on his face.

Hysteria broke lose in the living room, dead bodies with gruesome wounds were scattered everywhere, some of the corpses still have pints of blood oozing out from its body, the stench of death in the air was nauseating. He opened all the doors that lead to the balcony letting the cool night air in, then sauntered towards the hearth and just gazed at it for a while before he spoke.

"Isn't it a lovely night, the moon is full no clouds so the stars are visible, and the city of Firenze is quite a beauty, it is breath taking view from this balcony isn't it?" the teen grab hold of a tong, got one of the hot coals and observe it. "Too bad this exquisite mansion will soon be covered in ashes, ashes of the dead that is," he slowly turn his head towards the closet, "I'm talking to you little girl, Daughter of Nora, don't think I haven't notice you yet." He tossed the hot coal to a silky white curtain that was splattered with gore. In a heartbeat one coal slowly turn everything into ashes, bright red and orange while clouds of thick black smoke starts to invade the mansion.

There he sat on the bloody couch not bothered by the smoke at all, he played with his dagger twirling it around while eagle eyeing the closet that was a foot away from him. The girl inside the closet restrain herself from coughing as smoke starts to enter through small openings, she tried very hard not to let her itchy throat from bothering her but as oxygen starts to lessen she immediately stuff he face in a thick winter jacket to reduce the sound of her cough, "c'mon little girl I know you are in there, come out here so I won't get lonely," the guy darkly chuckled as he walk his way over to the closet. She slides back a little into the shadows avoiding the light that entered through the tiny cracks. The girl shut her eyes tight hoping that this was just a horrific nightmare and that when she opens her eyes she would be inside her room in her bed with her mother and father beside her, alive and well. But the moment she opened her eyes again, the little girl found herself face to face with him. "Ciao," he greeted in a playful tone almost a whisper while a lunatic smile was plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well… I'm honored to see what beautiful red eyes you have," the teen commented while he gazed at her iris as he gently pulled her chin towards him. She jerked back from his grasp as fear and confusion took over, he chuckled darkly at the sight of the helpless child before him.

"Ahaha, those eyes, those crimson eyes are quite a beauty, no wonder many had tried to obtain such a thing." The boy grabbed holds of her tiny wrist and pulled her closer to him, dragging her out the closet. She was starting to have a panic attack; the girl struggled from his grip while screaming out "HELP" despites her hoarse throat. '**Oh dear God please help me**!' She thought as tears were treating to fall from her innocent eyes. Fortunately the God sided with her; one of the bodies stood up and threw what looks like a scalpel. The knife got him at the shoulders making him release his grip on her, with him focused on his injury the assailant cried out,

**" ARIANNE RUN!" **

after hearing those words she made a mad dash out of the closet and manages to make it out the living room while thinking the guy who just saves her will be okay. The person who threw the knife was a boy a year younger that the other teen, he was wearing a bloody dress shirt with a hollow right eye. Despite the amount of blood that drips out from his wound, he gathers all his strength just to let Arianne escape.

"Chi, such annoyance actually appeared before me. I thought I already killed you, Shirohi." he snarled as he pulled out the knife from his shoulder.

"Well you obviously didn't Hades; you did such a crappy job in killing me."

He smirked as he took out another scalpel out from his pocket as Hades pulled out a gun from his waist. "This time I won't failed to eliminate you," then a loud bang echoed throughout the out skirt of the living room.

Somewhere outside Arianne dashes through the woods behind the mansion. She didn't care where it leads her mind was only focused on getting away from the teen. Suddenly lightning flashes, lightening the night sky as thunder roared loudly. Her breathing was getting irregularly the body just feels heavier every second and all Arianne could think was what's going to happen now...

Rain started to pour like liquid bullet, she couldn't care less if her dress got muddy, ripped or soaked she just wants to get away from this nightmare. Then Arianne realized it's already dark but she can still see as if the sun was still out. She stopped on her tracks and wonder. "Wha, what's going on? Why can I still see?" she asked to herself not realizing she had spoken out loud, suddenly something moved caught the corners of her eyes, out of reflex she picked up a random stick and held it in front of her. "That is the work of your red eyes my dear." Thick mist appeared out of the blue as the rain starts to disappear like it never happened, the teen suddenly appeared before her with a crooked smile that could rival with Cheshire cat's. As he darkly chuckles Hades walks over to Arianne.

She steps back and he moves forward, "tsk, tsk you shouldn't run away from big brother," he said moving closer and closer towards her. Hades then cornered her into a tree with both his arms between Arianne's head.

"Finally I caught you," he took out a pocket knife and jabs it just above the kneecap then slowly cut his way through until it's completely separated from the rest of her leg. It all happened so fast that Arianne couldn't keep track of it; she couldn't move at all and there was also no pain, it was like her whole body became numb, numb with fear.

In a split second, she found herself collide into the cold muddy ground as everything blackens before her. Savio stood there and stared at the scene wide eye while shaking with anger.

"**Y, YOU… YOU, BASTARD**…" He stammers in a low growling voice. Hades looked back and smirked,

"Ahh- you must be this little lamb's older brother." He chuckled slightly as he turned around to face Savio. "Like the rumors say you do look just like your father, did you know?" Savio's rage had already reached its limit; he got a knife in thin air and run head on towards Hades. But unfortunately before he knew it he was laying on the ground with his mouth full of mud while Hades knelt in front of him. Savio cried in pain as Hades picked him up by his hair.

"Ahh, you're one of those over protective brothers." He said as Hades looked at him straight in the eyes, "I'll let you go just this once but next time I'm sending you straight to your death bed." But his only reply was a bloody spit. When Hades wiped all the saliva off his face he pulled out his revolver and pressed it against Savio's skull. "Or maybe I'll just do it now; you know you're a cocky for an eight year old kid. Die You Brat!"  
><strong>BANG!<strong>


End file.
